<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrapped Up by TheNightWatcher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213544">Wrapped Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightWatcher/pseuds/TheNightWatcher'>TheNightWatcher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OMORI (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Basil and Sunny both got therapy during the years, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, From the game lol, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn With Plot, Selectively Mute Sunny (OMORI), Spoilers, Sunny went to College and maybe Basil did too, Supernatural Elements, Tentacles but kinda not?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:08:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightWatcher/pseuds/TheNightWatcher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunny is concerned about Basil's recent avoidant behavior these past few weeks and stumbles upon his lover's secret.</p><p>It's a good thing Sunny has always been a terribly stubborn person.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Basil/Sunny (OMORI)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wrapped Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunny would like to say Basil is not a worrisome person, but there are times where Sunny can instantly tell his intimate partner is under stress. He already had a knack for it, but during the years of re-creating their relationship and more, Sunny can easily pick up on Basil's self-destructive moods.</p><p>This is why after a concerning phone call that had ended in shattering glass on Basil's side, Sunny had taken the last train in the middle of the night to commit himself to find out what had happened.</p><p>On the train, he wonders, mind scattered in possibilities. Sunny's hands tremble and he hides such by placing both sets of fingers into deep pockets.</p><p>There is no one else on the train. Sunny avoids looking at mirrors regardless and so his shoes are a better sight to stare at. Once again, his mind wanders. The train rumbles but his memories are already diving back several weeks ago.</p><p>Recently, the two of them were thinking of creating a little garden together. Basil already had so many plants, but Sunny's new house doesn't have a shred of flowers in it.</p><p>Basil had frozen up when Sunny showed him pictures of the empty backyard, full of grass and dirt but not a single weed.</p><p>Basil looked utterly insulted as if the empty yard directly cursed him, and Sunny felt a dash of mirth flood through him while observing this.</p><p>"<em>Should I...Can I come over sometime? To help plant flowers? I think you'd like the colors since your bedroom window will show them all," </em>And Basil had stilled right after the words slipped out. <em>"Is that too much? That's a bit much, isn't it? I'm sorry." </em>He had stuttered and shook his head in regret, but Sunny simply leaned forward, waited for Basil to grow red as he usually did when Sunny came too close and nodded.</p><p>Basil's shaky smile and pink ears had been pleasant enough to make Sunny's stomach feel warm.</p><p>A very pleasant feeling.</p><p>"<em>Then...I'll come over! How about next week? That works, right? I'll bring something to eat too…What flowers would you like, Sunny? How about some tulips?"</em> Basil had launched into a collection of seeds to buy, what he would gather, and Sunny mentally took notes while nodding along. Basil is quite the chatty person around people he was comfortable with, and he only grew more lively as their relationship became official.</p><p>Sunny didn't mind at all.</p><p>While the two of them were older and perhaps different, they were still the same Sunny and Basil at their cores.</p><p>And so, Basil had visited.</p><p>Sunny immediately honed in on Basil's slumped posture before inspecting the other's face.</p><p>Faint eye-bags under pale blue eyes and shaky hands.</p><p>Sunny signed a question, and Basil had gently brushed him off.</p><p>"<em>It's nothing! I just didn't get much sleep lately...You know, nightmares."</em> Basil's face had gone impassive for two seconds before recovering with a faint smile. <em>"Shall we…? I brought lots of seeds with me this time! And I know which flowers work better with,"</em> He began listing the stash of flowers they could grow together, and how long it would take.</p><p>Sunny had merely smiled and waited for his lovable companion to run out of breath, and signed that he would be right back with water bottles for them both.</p><p>"<em>Oh, could you get ice cubes and cups too?"</em> Basil smiles brightly, and Sunny resolves to do just that. <em>"Thank you, Sunny! Please hurry back. I still don't know what to start with. I'll get the watering can from my bag."</em></p><p>And so, Sunny left him to it.</p><p>Retrieving the necessary supplies for parchment, he entered the backyard with a greeting of eerie silence.</p><p>Sunny blinks, catching sight of Basil curled up on the grassy ground with his hands over his eyes.</p><p>The watering can, a simple metal object, had been crushed as if something had squeezed it to a broken can.</p><p>Sunny didn't think that was possible but his hands began to sweat upon realizing Basil might be in trouble. He steps closer, the wind of the outside aiding his silence in approaching a distressed person.</p><p>"<em>No,"</em> Basil had mumbled, and Sunny's insides twisted from his low desperate plea. <em>"No, no-no. Not again. Don't do this here. Not with him." </em>A shaky breath, then another. He was calming down, it seems. Deep breaths taught by a therapist. <em>"You're okay. Everything is fine. Don't think about it, you're at a good place…"</em></p><p>Sunny gently gave a heavier stomp of his foot.</p><p>Basil shot to his feet, a smile painfully plastered onto his face. There's not a spec of dirt on his face despite how close he had been to the ground.</p><p>Sunny ignores the icky bile in his throat.</p><p>"<em>S-Sunny! There you are! Y-You got the water q-quickly, huh?"</em> Basil gestures to the water jug and glasses on top of a tray. Sunny still has the set in his hands. Basil's left eye is gently twitching.</p><p>Sunny knows Basil is a terrible actor. They both know it. Nevertheless, Sunny throws his question with a sign. Is Basil alright to continue with this? Or was he feeling too ill, and needed to sit instead?</p><p>"<em>No! No,"</em> Basil assures with a shut-eyes to hide away whatever Sunny could normally see. <em>"It's fine. I'll just," </em>He pauses as Sunny provides a stern stare. <em>"You know what,"</em> Basil breathes. <em>"I think...We should do this another day. I'm truly sorry Sunny. It's...It's not you."</em> He says, hesitant, and Sunny already knows this. <em>"I think I have to go home. Sorry."</em></p><p>He just wants the truth of what's bothering his companion. It must be important for Basil to run away so fast.</p><p>To run despite their promise.</p><p>"<em>Call you later?"</em> Basil apologetically beamed at him, and Sunny was forced to agree despite how bitter the aftermath of silence in the house tasted.</p><p>And during the following week, Sunny had phoned Basil. They have a normal conversation with Sunny's Textphone, and the topic about the garden is breached with the right amount of prodding.</p><p>Basil had laughed, all jittery and odd. <em>"Oh, that? I was just. Nervous. Yeah."</em></p><p>Sunny sincerely wanted to know who taught Basil how to lie.</p><p>The pattern would repeat for another week until this fateful day, Basil didn't pick up.</p><p>This isn't a cause for worry. Sometimes, people are busy and his partner has a life too. Sunny simply called again after an hour. No answer.</p><p>He thought of the day he lost his eye.</p><p>It's an irrational thought, but he called Basil's emergency number.</p><p>Which is Basil's second phone. He has two, just in case, like the worry-wort he was.</p><p>Basil picked up on the second to last ring.</p><p>Basil hadn't said a thing. Not even a greeting. All Sunny could hear is heavy stutters of air and the choked breaths of someone who was either struggling to breathe or had been previously sobbing at the top of their lungs. There's definitely mumbling but Sunny can't make it out. Every word is muffled and rushed.</p><p>Did Basil accidentally pick up?</p><p>Sunny's thoughts are greeted by the crashing shatter of glass and a shrill shout of loathing on the other side of the phone.</p><p>Sunny didn't know he stopped breathing until he heard the dial-tone of a phone call that had been cut.</p><p>Breath in. Do not think of the shatter of glass and what could have happened. Breath out.</p><p>Sunny then told his mother he would be back soon and promptly ran out the door.</p><p>He had given Basil too many passes. Sunny hopes, hopes, and <em>hopes </em>Basil is safe.</p><p>Sunny wants the truth.</p><p>But Sunny doesn't want Basil to do something he may regret just to find out.</p>
<hr/><p>The train trip had taken a very long time when Sunny considered the distance from the phone call to him rushing down the streets in the dark like a criminal.</p><p>Basil's house is the same as ever, and he fishes out the spare keys given to him by Polly herself.</p><p>She trusted Sunny with her adopted son, accepted their relationship no matter how controversial, and Sunny refuses to let her down too.</p><p>Sunny throws the door open and is greeted by darkness and a familiar buzz in his ears.</p><p>The wind blows behind him but Sunny is distracted.</p><p>His insides chill and he briefly stiffens up like cardboard. Sunny recognizes this feeling, and it's exactly why he hated being alone. When he was left by himself in his previous house for several days, the hauntings had committed themselves to bother him every night and passing.</p><p>Sunny <em>hated</em> this feeling. The tingles of being watched. Of knowing. Of having the knowledge whatever happened back then could have never happened at all. After all, it was all in his head. Conjured by his creative mind that had nothing to do but terrorize him.</p><p>Once upon a time, Basil had been under a similar curse.</p><p>Sunny can hear the hushed shuffle of moving objects further in the house. Sunny takes a breath, forces himself to calm down, and moves forward. He locked the door and stalked carefully to Basil's bathroom door.</p><p>There's no one inside. The glass mirror is ruined but there's no blood.</p><p>He isn't sure if that's a good thing, eventually spotting a pool of black liquid.</p><p>His mind slows to a stop before catching up with the impossibility of the situation he has no knowledge of.</p><p>Sunny blindly rushes to the next room and throws the door open with Basil's name stuck in his silent throat. His limbs tremble from exhaustion as his brain attempts to understand what the hell he's seeing.</p><p>Vines. The room is covered in dark green vines. And every single vine has a source, a figure in the room curled into a ball and muttering nonsense to himself.</p><p>Basil.</p><p>Sunny lips move, but of course, nothing comes out. He can only mouth Basil's name.</p><p>As if Sunny had broken a barrier, Basil shot up, eyes blown and mouth trembling.</p><p>"No," Basil blurts. "Please be a hallucination. I can't do this, I <em>can't,"</em></p><p>Sunny takes a second look at the vines. Takes a look at Basil.</p><p>He tiredly signs, <em>how did it come to this?</em></p><p>And Sunny is able to watch when Basil breaks.</p><p>"I don't <em>know!"</em> Basil shrieks, shrill. "I just! After everything...And then these <em>things</em> randomly appeared! They don't even hurt me. Sometimes they just lash out and," He freezes up further. "Stay back, Sunny…!" Basil shudders, and a couple of vines twitch. "I, I don't want to hurt you. <em>Never."</em> He rubs at his watery blues hues with an arm, a shaky smile on his lips. "I-I don't know what to do. I never wanted you to find out about this." Basil's voice drags, uneven.</p><p><em>Why?</em> Sunny quietly despairs in the form of a sign.</p><p>"You're finally <em>healing</em>, Sunny," Basil whispers. "I didn't want to wrap you up in my problems." His eyes darted around the room. The vines twitch but don't remove themselves from the walls. "Whatever <em>this</em> is. I've already done so much to you in the past. I can't do it again. I <em>can't."</em> Basil nervously laughs before a drawn-whine escapes his throat. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I thought I could handle it."</p><p>Sunny leans against the doorway with gravity attempting to tug him down. He doesn't remove his gaze from Bail's trembling form.</p><p><em>What about our promise, Basil?</em> Sunny's fingers are shaking.</p><p>Basil's sharp intake of breath spurs Sunny on despite how his heart hurts.</p><p>
  <em>Do you remember?</em>
</p><p>Basil stares at him. Doesn't answer, but his lip is twitching.</p><p>Sunny turns to the vines. He breathes in and takes a step forward.</p><p>Basil goes rigid in the corner of his remaining eye but Sunny ignores that. He keeps walking until he's face-to-face with a bed of vines climbed so high they reach the ceiling. Each vine is jaded, imperfect, and bumpy.</p><p>Sunny decides it's not...<em>That</em> scary. He reaches with a hand.</p><p>"Don't!" Basil shouts, and Sunny blankly looks back at him. "Don't. Sunny. Sunny, don't do this." Basil's mouth looks so flattened that Sunny suspects the other is biting his lip. "I don't want to hurt you. I can't...I can't control them well." His voice dies in a rasp.</p><p>Sunny takes a second to think about this. He lifts his hands. <em>Then let's figure it out.</em></p><p>"I'm sorry, what?" Basil abruptly laughs out, fists digging into the floor. His quivering laughter dies out quicker than quicksand swallowing them both, as Sunny took that second to gently touch the bed of vines. "Sunny!" Basil objects with a waver to his tone.</p><p>Sunny says nothing as contact is made. The vines are bumpy but they feel warm and alive. He traces a circle, then a star. He draws an invisible line, catching sight of the other twitching vines.</p><p>"Sunny…" Basil stresses and Sunny doesn't turn back.</p><p>The many vines here have a similar branch pattern to a certain Something in the past. The same Something which had resided at Basil's feet. A transparent shadow of branches close to a past withering bush feeding off the life-source of a child with too many secrets and not enough support.</p><p>Before, Sunny had been terrified to see it. He had fled, fearful of the darkness under his best friend's feet.</p><p>Sunny in the present turns back to his companion. Basil is staring at him, astonishment reflecting in his eyes as lowered shoulders demonstrate sheer awe on par with his expression.</p><p>This never fails to bubble heat within Sunny's veins. He burns and allows a tiny smile of his own.</p><p><em>You're not scary.</em> Sunny tells Basil.</p><p>And Basil tears up.</p><p>Sunny spends the next ten minutes touching Basil's vines all over, with permission of course. He keeps at it with the shapes, studying the texture, and signing questions about how they move. Basil occasionally twitches and tells him not to do anything surprising while answering other questions. Control is already difficult for him, and Sunny was a reckless person. A good person, but still reckless.</p><p>A good trade-off.</p><p>Sunny eventually abandons the vines to approach his companion.</p><p>Basil's eyes are glazed as he remains seated on his knees. This should be somewhat concerning, but Sunny could tell Basil was simply lost in thought. He glances downward, at the nest of vines pooled around the other's legs. The many branch-like features seem to stem from a solid spot on the body.</p><p>Sunny extends a hand and gently brushes the vines directly attached to Basil's back.</p><p>Basil chokes down a squeak and Sunny blinks at the noise. Does it again on purpose, just to see if there would be a repeat.</p><p>There isn't one, but something else.</p><p>Sunny stares at Basil's rapidly pinkening face. He cannot look away, and Basil appears to be locked in the same trance.</p><p>Once again, Sunny's insides burn, but it's a familiar heat pooling at the bottom of his stomach.</p><p>His eye shuts for a moment of a decision before Sunny straightens himself and signs the question.</p><p><em>Sensitive?</em> The closer they are, the more sensitive, is it?</p><p>Basil jolts. "Ah, um," His blue eyes avert. "M-Maybe?"</p><p>Sunny locks eyes with his lover and reaches back for the vines. His fingers grasp a singular vine, and he doesn't look away when Basil bites down another squeak. Sunny can see how the other's leg twitches, how the vines shift but do not lash out.</p><p>That level of control is quite high. It seems Basil is unable to believe in himself when it comes to matters like this, seemingly fictional or not.</p><p><em>Basil, </em>Sunny gathers his attention without issue. <em>Let's keep our promise.</em> No more lies. Not for the important things.</p><p>"O-Our promise…?" Basil's breath quickens.</p><p>Sunny nods, resolute.</p><p><em>Let's create new memories together.</em> Sunny gently strokes the vine in hand one time, waiting for a positive acceptance.</p><p>Basil shivers, blue hues light and shining. "Oh," He says, dazed. Basil nods, sluggish but knowing. "Okay." He accepts with a slow blink.</p><p><em>Whatever happens, I accept all of you. </em>Sunny reminisces as he begins working on the sensitive vine under his fingers. Recalls the fact Basil had still wanted to reach out after everything. How two broken souls had worked their hardest to achieve a sense of normalcy despite past sins. <em>Just as you have accepted me.</em> He strokes, strokes and strokes.</p><p>Sunny observes as Basil visibly shudders with shuffling arms. Sunny then sneaks a glance at the other vines.</p><p>His hand may be getting a little tired.</p><p><em>I don't mind if you tie me up.</em> Sunny signs despite Basil's responding choke on saliva. <em>Tie me up, and have your way with me. Just be gentle and quiet. </em>He gestures to his lover's tightened pants, clothed erection visible under the moonlight pouring in from the bedroom window.</p><p>"Sunny!" Basil whines, ears blazing, before quelling in sound. "...Polly isn't here tonight." He mumbles. "Why do you always have the craziest ideas?" He complains, but Sunny could see the dance of light in blue hues. Could detect the healthy decrease of breath intervals. A dash of trying something new despite how risky it may be.</p><p>Sunny merely nods in agreement with Basil's words, sparing the latter from embarrassment.</p><p>"I have two conditions." Basil sat up straight, face stern.</p><p>Sunny bobs his head in acknowledgment.</p><p>"Tell me <em>immediately</em> if I'm hurting you." Basil frowns. "And, <em>and</em> if I feel like you're in danger, we stop. Right away." He takes a long look at the vines gathered around them. Basil ducks his head as if he won't back down despite his posture.</p><p>Sunny signs a promise. <em>Always.</em></p><p>Basil takes a deep breath. "Alright...Alright." He shuts his vision away with bare-hints of concentration.</p><p>And Sunny watches until vines swarm under his arms and dragged him into the air.</p><p>Gravity pulls at him, legs dangling, feet unable to touch the ground, but Sunny doesn't panic.</p><p>Sunny pays attention to Basil's reaction, how the other stares with such a concentrated intensity. How Basil hardly blinks, eyes narrowed, as the vines move and shift to every mental command. Sunny twists his hands, words of encouragement and approval for his lover in the form of signs.</p><p>It's enough to create another red hue across the other's face.</p><p>"Shh," Basil murmurs, and finally stumbles onto two feet. "I think...I think I have this." His voice was akin to the soft rustle of leaves. He strolls up to Sunny's restrained form. "I-It's a little hard to think when you compliment me, Sunny." Basil says, mouth curved into a pleasant smile.</p><p>Sunny nods, and finally stills when Basil lowers him a little with the vines.</p><p>There was still somewhat of a height difference between them. Basil leaned forward and gave Sunny a peck right under his ear.</p><p>Sunny blinks as his veins warm up faster than shock. He shuts his eye away when Basil continues, gentle butterfly kisses under both ears, his forehead, and finally right above his eye-patch.</p><p>"Don't hide away, Sunny," Basil murmurs.</p><p>A tender weight is placed in Sunny's hair.</p><p>They've done this enough times for Sunny to know Basil had placed his favorite flower accessory in a comfortable spot.</p><p>Sunny barely manages a nod as Basil spreads out his small, little kisses across Sunny's face. Each shudder and shiver is responded to in the form of soft giggles, Basil occasionally taking the time to put their foreheads together as Sunny jolts from the subtle touches of care and love.</p><p>Warm fingers gently land on Sunny's lower thigh. They don't move, Basil's blue eyes on Sunny's single object of vision as his singular eye opens.</p><p>Sunny nods his approval.</p><p>Basil sighs, quiet.</p><p>The digits move. Warm and welcoming, Sunny focuses on the gentle kiss on his nose, and how Basil's fingers dance their way up, slip into his sweats, then boxers. Sunny's one eye shuts when he's finally grasped.</p><p>"Should we…?" The question was common enough for both participants to know.</p><p><em>No,</em> Sunny signs, the vines allowing him to shift enough and shuffle freely in its hold.</p><p>"Just the pants and boxers then. Okay." Basil reasons with a nod, and proceeds to gently tug off Sunny's lower garments and shoes with a free hand. "Um, are you doing okay, Sunny? No aches or pains…" Despite the hardness in hand, Basil seems intent on the conversation. The vines all around them hardly moved either.</p><p>Sunny opens his eye. Gives Basil a stare of impatience.</p><p>Basil laughs a little. "Right. I'll stop worrying...<em>Not,</em> but remember. I trust you to say if you're hurting." His fingers fall into a practiced grip. He smiles a little wider when Sunny fails to hide a gasp. Basil hums as he begins dragging his hand up and down the shaft. Lucid, thorough strokes.</p><p>Sunny twitches, wriggles, but the vines finally keep him in place. The friction of the vines and the added hand of his lover continued to boil heat within his blood. His heart skips a beat when a spike of pleasure erupts over the right stroke, and his toes curl.</p><p>Basil brushes their lips together.</p><p>Sunny feels as if his senses are underwater, but he can breathe. Sunny can think. He leans into a proper kiss as Basil continues stroking Sunny to a complete erection.</p><p>The shift of vines distracts Sunny for two seconds, catching sight of a bottle of lube falling into Basil's hands.</p><p>Sunny hardly comprehends his legs lifted further as Basil locks gazes with him.</p><p>Lip quivering, Basil was just as breathless as he was. As Basil opened the bottle and decorated a hand with a generous amount of lube, Sunny could see the other's palms tremble from the excitement.</p><p>"Sunny," Basil murmurs. "Sunny, I'm...I'll go slow, alright?"</p><p>Sunny's legs jolt as Basil resumes attention on his hardness. A readied finger leaves lube on his entrance, and Sunny focuses on the fingers caressing his erection as the finger enters.</p><p>Sunny bites his lip, basking in the sounds of slick and Basil's shaky breaths. He doesn't shut his eye away this time, staring at the vines, the bedroom walls, then Basil himself.</p><p>Those sky-blues were far in thought, clearly elsewhere as Basil strokes Sunny in a careful drag of his fingers.</p><p>Basil, Basil, <em>Basil.</em></p><p>There is a gifted flower on Sunny's head. Sunny had been sun-kissed by a gardener with so much to give.</p><p>Sunny leans his head forward and Basil takes the cue to deliver a gentle kiss on his lips once more.</p><p>Sunny jerks as his lover stretches him with another finger after the first lessened the light sting of pain.</p><p>Sunny cannot say he enjoys preparation but it was necessary. He relaxes into the fingers and vines, listening to Basil's murmurs of assurance and nodding whenever there was a question to continue. The burn inside of him only grew as the fingers moved, dragging in and out. Any remnants of pain had clashed with the pleasureful sweet dragging from the other hand on his hardness.</p><p>Sunny lazily sighs, enticed.</p><p>"Sunny, are you ready? Do you want this?" Basil shifts the vines so they could meet face to face.</p><p>Sunny shifts his head, delivers a kiss to a vine, provides his lover a reciprocated peck on the nose, and adds his answer with another nod.</p><p>Basil flushed red but he retrieves a condom with the help of his many vines. "Ah...Ahah, okay." He shyly moves away, fingers leaving Sunny with a wet squelch and leaving him cold. "I'll be putting you on the bed then. Um. Yeah."</p><p>Sunny is carefully dragged through the air and onto Basil's mattress. The vines wrap around his arms like rope but didn't squeeze. The tips latched onto the edges of the bed. Sunny's head tilts to watch as Basil murmurs something under his breath, rubbing himself back to full-hardness with a whine after removing his pants. He then scurries over, climbs over Sunny, and wills the vines to lift Sunny's hips.</p><p>Sunny takes two glances at the vines around them before looking at Basil.</p><p><em>See?</em> Sunny signs. <em>Not scary at all.</em></p><p>Basil smiles, blue hues worn and wise. "I guess so. You were right, Sunny. It wasn't that bad. I'm...I'm glad you came to check up on me." He lowers himself, his member pressing against Sunny's entrance. "Thank you. For turning this bad experience into...A better memory."</p><p>Sunny is unable to reply as he's promptly filled.</p><p>Basil's gasps, hands grasping onto Sunny's lifted hips, joined together.</p><p>Sunny's eye shuts and he falls back into the mattress regardless of the vines tugging at his limbs.</p><p>Basil begins to move, soft grunts leaving his lips as he restrains himself with every thrust. He set a pace, slow but thorough. Thorough, but thick with the right amount of friction. The bed creaks but it's an afterthought. Basil's eyes are closed shut, teeth chattering.</p><p>Sunny snaps his fingers, and Basil snaps his hips forward. Both men jolt but Basil continues down this new and allowed slide, a long-drawn whine escaping his lips.</p><p>"Sunny," Basil chokes. "<em>Sunny!"</em> Basil continues to chant his lover's name as he repeatedly pounds into Sunny with a vigorous pace. The bed shakes, the <em>vines</em> shake, and Sunny holds onto the building brew in his gut. From the past fingers to the new drag of Basil's hardness inside him, Sunny exhales and shudders.</p><p>And Basil noticed, blue eyes twinkling in the dark.</p><p>Sunny is swallowed by heat and stars. His one eye widening when he's left breathless from a particular thrust. The slide of the dick buried within him dragged out his millisecond of high-pleasure. He trembles, hands moving in desperation for Basil to <em>try again.</em></p><p>And Basil did. Repeatedly, chasing after the high Sunny had experienced for a couple of seconds, finding the spot with a grunt and smiling all loopy when Sunny's face twisted after another fond sigh. Sunny tries not to quiver as his lover delivers many small kisses on his chest. Basil doesn't relent despite the picky air-kisses, slamming himself into the breathless body below him.</p><p>"Sunny, <em>please,"</em> Basil strokes Sunny's hardness through the next series of thrusts. Sunny trembles in his lover's arms, single eye hazy, he's close. "<em>Please,</em> Sunny. Let go. I got you." Another thrust, then another, Basil sighs in content with Sunny's gasps. "I have you." He promises. "Always."</p><p>Sunny grabs at the vines as the heat inside springs out, leaving him limp as Basil provides one last kiss on Sunny's cheek.</p><p>Basil steadily pulls out, the condom used and dirty with white. He throws the used condom away and collapses back on the mattress, too far out of reach.</p><p>They're both still gasping when the vines completely retreat to the comfort of the walls, but it's Sunny who grabs Basil's arm. Basil rolls directly next to him on the bed. Sunny buried his head into his lover's shoulder, unwilling to let go.</p><p>Basil never minded this, and Sunny proves himself right as a shaky laugh escapes Basil's lips. Arms embrace Sunny properly, and his one eye shuts once again to wander in the darkness. They remain like that for some time. Hugging, and staying close as if nothing else existed but themselves.</p><p>"Sunny," Basil blissfully calls, gently twirling a strand of Sunny's black hair. "Did you come here with anything else on your mind?"</p><p>Sunny blinks his one eye open.</p><p><em>Garden, </em>He signs.</p><p>Basil visibly brightens. "Of course. Let's plant the best garden for you, okay? Looking forward to it. I'm sorry for...For this mess. If I didn't hide from you then," A pause. "We would've been done with your yard already." There's a pinch of regret in his lover's words.</p><p>Sunny holds onto Basil tighter. Decides not to sign anything. He's terribly tired.</p><p>"I really am a mess, Sunny," Basil murmurs, fingers tracing the flower on Sunny's head. "Even with therapy. Even as years go by, I still revert to hiding things, huh? I wonder why you're still with someone like me. All the trouble I've caused." Blue hues don't move from the bed.</p><p>Sunny doesn't find the answer difficult. <em>I like you.</em> Sunny tells him with a swift signing.</p><p>It doesn't have to be more complicated than that.</p><p>Nevermind the vines, nevermind the occasional argument they have, or the fact they rarely speak about the Somethings of back then.</p><p>Basil smiles.</p><p>Sunny leans into Basil and releases a grateful breath.</p><p>Warmth.</p><p>"I like you too, Sunny," Basil says, cheery and perhaps a little choked up. "I like you too."</p><p>Sunny blissfully sleeps.</p><p>And when Sunny wakes, Basil is next to him, slumbering away with a line of drool down his cheek. Sunny wipes the trail off, removing the flower on his head to return the accessory to its rightful owner. Sunny rests his head on Basil's chest, taking in the view of the room from his position.</p><p>The vines are gone. The walls are bare and there's no hint of indents along the floorboards or ceiling.</p><p>Well.</p><p>They'll talk more about how the vines work in the morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Imagine my surprise when I looked for this kind of fic and couldn't find it. So I made something short and hopefully sweet.</p><p>Cheers, I suppose.</p><p>Why do I not refer to these two as 'boyfriends' and instead, lovers? Ah. I just like terms like lover/companion rather than the current titles of today.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>